Kasukēdo Wazukana
is a Tokubetsu Jōnin from Takigakure that Jiraiya encountered during his journey to find his disciple. He was later killed during the Second Shinobi Wolrd War and his corpse used by Nagato to channel the power of the Human Path in his Six Paths of Pain. Background Before get his body used by Nagato as the Human Path, Kasukēdo was a shinobi of high status and prestige in Takigakure. For many years the elders of the village believed that Kasukēdo was heir to a powerful Kekkei Genkai: the Swift Release, since he proved to be very fast, well above the parameters of his colleagues. However, after many tests, it was certified that such stupendous velocity wasn't from any kekkei genkai, but from his own body. Kasukēdo had many students during his time as a jōnin, but had a special appreciation for Sansui, an adventurous young boy with great vivacity and a courage so great that Kasukēdo was not long ago. Sansui was not easy to train, since it was infant and clumsy, but Kasukēdo managed to turn the young boy into a powerful shinobi. One of the biggest evidence of such a rapport between teacher and student was that Sansui has mastered to perfection a unique taijutsu created by Kasukēdo, the Triumph of the Hawk. While was teacher of Takigakure young students and was also Sansui's sensei, Kasukēdo possessed a lifetime seat on the Taki Counsil. His skills and his philosophy of life were examples for the new Takigakure shinobi, and Kasukēdo was respected even by the old village elder. Second Shinobi World War Takigakure was directly involved in the Second Shinobi World War, this way, genins, chūnins and jōnins were called to fight for the village. Kasukēdo on the other hand had a mission to ensure that the information supplied by Taki spies came to the village. After infiltrating at the Land of Grass where an informant from Takigakure would pass a scroll with Iwagakure major warfare tactics, Kasukēdo took advantage of the trip to a drinking sake at a famous restaurant of the land. During the night he met Jiraiya who drank with a rebellious Kusagakure shinobi. After fell offended by a comment, the Kusagakure ninja tried to punch Kasukēdo, but he was faster and deflected the attack with the Triumph of the Hawk. Death After arriving at the rendezvous point, Kasukēdo faced the two Takigakure spies waiting him. It seemed that his mission would be successful and the military tactics of Iwagakure arrive at the hands of the Taki Council as planned. However, Kasukēdo and the two spies were caught in an ambush armed by Iwagakure's shinobi who had been ordered to kill the spies and anyone who had immediate contact with them. By starting the battle, Kasukēdo had certainly that was not fighting against inexperienced ninjas. The Iwagakure Ambus Group contained experienced ninjas in setting traps with the earth and utilization of paper bombs. Kasukēdo was able to defeat five enemies at once with a Gathering Gorgon, but was almost buried under a Moving Earth Core. Seeing that the level in battles of the spies was below his and that the information about military tactics were essential for Takigakure victory, Kasukēdo decided to serve as bait for his enemies so the spies were able to flee to the village. Thus, Kasukēdo tried to divert the attention of enemies with a Great Waterfall Technique, but was injured several times by the Earth Flow Spears and by the Devouring Earth and died due to massive blood loss. Weeks later, his body was found by members of the original Akatsuki and Nagato used it as his Human Path. Personality Kasukēdo has been a level-headed ninja who believed that all he could do to try and achieve peace was to teach the next generation to survive the battles with other ninja until it came. Even being often harsh in his decisions, the greatest virtue of Kasukēdo was his patience, since he has never denied help to those who needed to learn something new. Appearance He was a tall, slender man with long, pale-blue hair that parted at his shoulders, green eyes and a pale complexion. He wore a blue suit underneath a dark-blue Takigakure flak jacket and his village's forehead protector. Trivia *Kasukēdo (カスケード) means "cascade" and Wazukana (わずかな) means "slight". *Kasukēdo favorite words are education (教育, kyōiku) and future (将来, shōrai). Quotes *(To Sansui) "No use you want to be everything in life. At the end there are only two directions to follow. Live or die. Listen to me attentively and I'll lead you in the right direction." *(To a Kusagakure shinobi and Jiraiya) "Although, it's possible that I can teach them something to help point them in the right direction."